Todo por una obsesion
by Nozomilol
Summary: Cuenta la historia de una chica que esta obsesionada por los libros de crepusculo hasta tal punto de creer que Edward existe de verdad. Acompaña a Julia y a Alex su mejor amigo en esta aventura y descubre lo que una chica puede llegara hacer por una obsesion.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es una historia que empece a escribir hace muchos años y queria saber que os parecia para seguir escribiendo o para empezar un nuevo proyecto. Muchas gracias espero que os guste.

* * *

Prologo

Estaba todo oscuro, lo único que iluminaba el cielo era la luna llena que brillaba con todo su esplendor. La niebla me impedía ver, mi vista alcanzaba un par de metros y el silencio que había en el bosque era espeluznante, incluso el riachuelo que había cerca era inaudible. No podía quedarme quieta, tenia que hacer algo o sino me atraparían aunque lo más probable era que me atraparan hiciera lo que hiciera. Empecé a correr sin sentido, tropecé, algo muy típico en mi y que me ocurre con mucha más frecuencia en los momentos menos oportunos, empecé a oír sus pasos detrás de mi. Eran más rápidos que yo, eso estaba claro. No tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir. A lo lejos vislumbre una luz, parecía provenir de una casa pero no estaba segura, y tampoco quería poner en peligro a ninguna otra persona. Pasaron tres cosas en un segundo, que para mi parecieron horas. La luna desapareció detrás de una enorme nube negra y el viento empezó a soplar brutalmente, deje de oír pasos siguiéndome y por ultimo en el umbral de la puerta que ahora estaba abierta la luz dibujaba la silueta de una persona, de un chico.. Era el, mi vampiro. Edward estaba allí, plantado delante de la puerta en posición de ataque con sus colmillos afilados y relucientes. Se acerco a mi corriendo y me cogió de la muñeca con la intención de meterme en la casa. Yo no quería, si teníamos que morir prefería morir a su lado.

-No por favor Edward, te mataran!- le suplicaba sin ningún sentido.-Deja que me atrapen por favor.

-Julia, hazme caso!.- rugió metiéndome en el interior de la casa.

Yo no pude hacer nada contra su fuerza, y de un empujón me encerró dentro. En pocos segundos Edward estaba rodeado por cuatro vampiros hambrientos, anhelando mi sangre. El luchaba, luchaba por mi. La rubia se le abalanzo brutalmente haciendo que se desequilibrara ligeramente, el se deshizo de ella con facilidad partiendole el cuello al tirarla contra un árbol Era muy bueno pero tres contra uno era una gran desventaja. Yo gritaba y lloraba, me sentía impotente e insignificante viendo como esos seres se llevaban a la persona que más quería en esta vida solo quedaba el consuelo de que esta vida duraría poco para mi, pero el estaba allí tumbado en el suelo con su ultimo aliento de vida en la boca viendo como esos asquerosos cazadores venían a por mi, y lo ultimo que pude ver y oír antes de que se me nublara la vista y dejara de percibir nada fueron sus ojos llorosos diciéndome que me amaba y que sentía no haber podido salvarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Primer capitulo

NARRADO POR JULIA

Sonó el despertador, eran las siete de la mañana y como de costumbre estaba empapada en sudor. Como cada noche había tenido esa pesadilla, hacia muchos meses que no cambiaba. Edward mi vampiro, me intentaba salvar de morir a manos de esos cazadores que querían mi sangre y siempre fracasaba. Supongo que mi subconsciente me intenta mandar un mensaje algo como "hey Juli, no ves que este tío no es tan perfecto como crees" o "No es real no te empeñes en creer que el hombre perfecto existe y menos que es un vampiro". Ya estaba cansada de esos sueños no quería volver a tenerlos. Por que no podía soñar que era feliz con el y que teníamos una familia perfecta? Me levante y fui al baño para darme una ducha. Esas pesadillas me agotaban y parecía que no había dormido nada, al levantarme estaba más cansada y encima más deprimida y de mal humor. Al bajar a la cocina me encontré a Alex sentado en una silla esperándome. El era mi mejor amigo y me apoyaba en todo lo que me estaba pasando, cada mañana venia a buscarme para ir juntos al instituto, Alex es mi amigo desde que tengo memoria y todo lo que e hecho de emocionante en esta vida a sido con el. Como cuando fuimos a un programa de televisión de niños para hacer un numero de imitaciones o cuando fuimos a nuestro primer concierto. Después de toda mi paranoia con Ed, el era el único que seguía a mi lado. Yo sabia que Edward no era real pero lo amaba con todo mi ser y Alex era el único que intentaba entenderme. Esta obsesión acabaría matándome, yo misma lo sabia pero no quería pensar que en este mundo no existía alguien como el.

-Tienes mala cara Julia.- dijo Alex preocupado levantándose de la silla para que me pudiera sentar en ella.

-No voy a desayunar. Nos podemos ir ya.- dije bostezando estruendosamente.

No tenia hambre, hacia algunos días que no desayunaba. Alex me miro con cara de preocupación.

-Hace muchos días que no desayunas, te habías dado cuenta de eso?.- me dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca obligándome a sentarme en la silla.

-Alex!.-dije yo algo molesta- No, no me había dado cuenta. Que serán, dos o tres días que no habré desayunado?

-Son 17 exactamente.-dijo poniéndome delante de las narices un bol de leche con cereales.- Hasta que no te tomes esto no me voy a mover de aquí, y tu tampoco.

Alex parecía cansado, tenia muy mala cara. El se preocupaba mucho por mi y no sabia como era capaz de aguantarme. Todos creían que estaba loca por haberme enamorado de un personaje ficticio. A regañadientes me tome los cereales, solo lo hacia por el, porque no quería verle tan triste y consumido por la pena de verme así, porque al final no solo acabaría matándome a mi sino que también a el.

Al llegar al instituto, me percate de que la mayoría de mis compañeros de bachillerato se me quedaban mirando. Fui directamente al baño y comprobé que no tenia nada extraño (no más de lo habitual). Ser algo rara no ayudaba a tener a gente que me apoyara con mi problema.

Supongo que me podrían denominar friqui, porque no llegaba a ser gótica, ni emo, ni punk. Ni siquiera tenia suficiente estilo como para que le pusieran un nombre y como friqui significa raro me venía como anillo al dedo. Si, yo era la rara de la clase, la rara del instituto y la rara obsesionada con Edward Cullen.

Al salir del baño la gente seguía mirándome, aun que ya no me preocupaba tanto, no tenia nada "raro" así que era la gente la que estaba rara. No me entere por que me miraban hasta que llego la hora de tutoría.

NARRADO POR ALEX

Estaba preocupado por Julia, ella era mi mejor amiga, desde pequeños hemos estado juntos y siempre nos hemos ayudado pero no solo era eso... yo la amaba. La amaba como ella amaba a su estúpido personaje de ficción. Simplemente era capaz de intentar entenderla por eso, porque yo la amaba con la misma intensidad con la que ella amaba a Edward. Otra cosa seria que quisiera a Pattinson pero no, ella estaba enamorada de su personaje. Le daba igual que fuera muy guapo en la película Ella se había enamorado de Edward antes de ver su físico humano. Cada día que pasaba la veía más demacrada, sus ojeras aumentaban y su hermoso cuerpo perdía peso rápidamente y con el se iban sus preciosas curvas. La verdad temía por su vida. Cada día intentaba cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz, intentaba parecerme a su estúpido amor ficticio, tan perfecto, pero eso me estaba volviendo loco a mi. Yo nunca seria como el, eso era imposible! Nadie puede ser como el! Aquella mañana la obligue a desayunar no podía ver como se mataba lentamente. Al llegar al instituto me separe de ella durante unas clases y en hora de tutoría me reuní con ella. Estaba tan consumida por su obsesión... pero igualmente bajo esos parpados casi sin vida podía ver esos ojos color miel que antes brillaban intensamente al verme. Muchas veces me e preguntado si antes de conocer a Edward ella me amaba a mi, pero nunca e tenido el valor suficiente para preguntárselo. Su pelo largo y ondulado descuidado me seguía encantando. Sabia que estuviera como estuviera ella me gustaría de todas formás, pero aun que fuera así no podía dejar que se descuidara como lo estaba haciendo. Echaba de menos su sonrisa, esa chica vital que siempre sonreía y bromeaba. La echaba de menos a ella. Para mi se estaba volviendo una completa desconocida. No era capaz de reconocerla (o simplemente me negaba a ello) tras esa oscuridad que la rodeaba. Ya no sonreía, no bromeaba, ya no vivía.

Al entrar en clase me senté a su lado como de costumbre. Me di cuenta de que no se había enterado de la noticia del día. No le dije nada, igualmente se enteraría enseguida.

-Como te a ido el día, Juli- le pregunte intentando sonreír de una manera convincente.

-Como siempre.- dijo ella con un vago intento de devolverme la sonrisa.

Sabia que ella intentaba hacerme feliz a mi y por eso intentaba sonreír, intentaba fingir que estaba mejor aunque no lo conseguía

Los dos prestamos atención al profesor que hacia un rato esperaba por el silencio de la clase.

-Bien chicos como ya sabréis todos, las propuestas de los alumnos para el viaje de fin de curso estaba entre Londres, Roma, Grecia o Washington.- dijo el profesor sin mostrar emoción alguna.-Supongo Julia, que estarás contenta, no?

Todos las compañeros se giraron hacia nosotros. Se lo tendría que haber dicho?

No creo que fuera tan malo, no?

-Yo?-dijo Julia atónita- Porque tengo que estar contenta?

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que vamos a ir a Washington...

-QUE!- dijo ella levantándose de golpe de la silla.- Alex como no me lo habías dicho?

-Bueno yo…- Tartamudee sin saber que decir.

Julia parecía nerviosa, me asuste al verla tan alterada. Intente tranquilizarla y el profesor siguió explicando lo del viaje de fin de curso. Cuando toco la campana ella salio de la clase corriendo sin siquiera decirme adiós o esperarme para ir al comedor.

La busque durante todo el recreo pero no la encontré y al final nos reunimos en la salida del instituto. Parecía más relajada.

NARRADO POR JULIA

No podía ser! Mierda, mierda, mierda! Porque teníamos que ir a Washington?

Ahora entiendo por que todos me miraban esta mañana, no tenia nada raro sino que se extrañaban de que no estuviera contenta. Tendría que estar más atenta a las actividades sociales. Me enfade bastante con Alex por no contarme antes lo del viaje, si lo hubiera sabido de antemano... Nada de esto habría pasado... Pero el no tenia la culpa, ya sufría bastante viéndome perder la cabeza por culpa de esta obsesión.

Si íbamos allí lo único que conseguiría seria comprobar que no existía ningún Edward Cullen, que solo era un actor. Por que propuse ir a Forks? Bueno, sin duda, seria maravilloso verle, fuera realidad o ficción, pero, como reaccionaria yo ante el?

Sin duda me desmayaría. Estaba segura de ello. Al acabar las clases Alex y yo nos fuimos a comer algo a un restaurante cercano (él me obligó ya que estaba seguro que si me iba a mi casa no probaría bocado). Parecía algo molesto por el plantón del recreo y le pedí un millón de veces que me perdonara.

Estuvimos hablando, no se como lo hace pero consigue relajarme. En cierto modo se parece un poco a Ed. Con el me siento a gusto puedo ser yo misma, no tengo que fingir estar alegre, aunque a veces intento estar un poco mejor para que no se ponga triste el.

-Estas mejor?-Me pregunto mientas nos servían la comida.

-Si, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi- dije sonriendo con ganas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Siento lo de antes..

-Julia olvida eso a te he dicho que esta bien.- dijo ya algo cansado de que le pidiera perdón-Me encanta verte sonreír, tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que e visto nunca.

Alex siempre me intentaba animar halagándome, yo se que el le costaba mucho decir piropos, aunque fueran por compromiso, ya que era muy tímido y en seguida se ponía como un tomate.

-Alex sabes que no hace falta que me halagues!- dije sonriendo aun más cosa que hizo que su sonrojo se transformara a una expresión de jubilo. Yo sabia que para el hacerme sonreír era el logro del día.

-Bueno, que piensas hacer?-me dijo serio.

-Que pienso hacer?- no sabia de que me hablaba la verdad.

-Lo del viaje- dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-OH... Eso...- dije volviéndome a sumir en la tristeza. Porque me lo tenia que recordar? Sabia que no lo hacia a propósito, solo lo hacia para que me pudiera desahogar. Me lo pensé un buen rato. Si iba pasaría la peor época de mi vida o la mejor? Supongo que Alex iría y no podía estar más de una semana sin el, quien me ayudaría con mi problema entonces? Me pare a pensar detenidamente, parecía una egoísta, por mi culpa el estaba perdiendo su vida mientras yo perdía la mía.- Bueno supongo que tendré que ir, no? Seria un poco raro que la chica que propuso ese viaje no fuera.

De repente los ojos de Alex se iluminaron. Parecía muy contento, pero tan pronto como apareció ese brillo también desapareció. No le di mayor importancia

NARRADO POR ALEX

Estavamos allí, sentados en ese restaurante. Ella iba a ir a Forks, yo también. Me tenia que alegrar, no? Si, eso es lo que hice la primera milésima de segundo después de oír esas palabras salir de su boca. Pero me percate de que si íbamos, no solo conocería a su amor, existiera o no, sino que yo perdería toda oportunidad de estar con ella. A lo mejor se ponía peor al poder comprobar por ella misma que no existía, que todo eran decorados y efectos especiales. Estaba allí cavilando entre todos esos posibles echos sin darme cuenta de que Julia estaba esperando una respuesta.

-OH, es genial! Iremos los dos al viaje, me alegro de que al final aceptes ir.- intente disimular mis preocupaciones. Si ella hubiera estado en unas condiciones normales se habría dado cuenta de mi preocupada voz, ella me conocía bien, pero en este estado en el que estaba ni se fijo.

-Si, pero más te vale que disfrutes del viaje porque cuando volvamos te matare por hacerme hacer estas cosas!- dijo riendo sin parar. Creo que rio con ganas y gracias a eso me olvide de mis preocupaciones. Para Julia el centro del mundo era Ed, para mi el centro del mundo era ella. Todo lo que a ella le hacia feliz a mi también y viceversa.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir a comprar las cosas para el viaje, no?-le dije mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

-Si, que te parece si vamos mañana por la tarde.-me dijo de muy buen humor. No sabia cuanto tiempo le duraría, pero mientras no viera nada relacionado con crepúsculo..

El resto del día fue genial, fuimos a su casa y hicimos una lista de las cosas que podríamos necesitar para el viaje, Julia estuvo animada todo el tiempo, supongo que por el echo de conocer a Edward, para ella no era un personaje de una historia ni un sueño inalcanzable, para ella era el chico perfecto al que puedes acudir cuando haga falta.

* * *

Bueno ¿que os ha parecido la historia de momento? no se ni yo misma como esta pero bueno decidme que opinais y en mi perfil hay un link al blog que cree de esta historia un beso y nos leemos!

.


End file.
